


Все книги полезны, но некоторые полезнее, чем другие

by KittyNoya



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Original Character(s)
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-13
Updated: 2016-06-13
Packaged: 2018-07-14 19:57:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7187981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittyNoya/pseuds/KittyNoya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>События на Гранд Лайн черта с два заранее угадаешь, но в одном Хельмеппо уверен на сто процентов: по одиночке тут неприятности не ходят (один Мугивара чего стоит).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Все книги полезны, но некоторые полезнее, чем другие

**Author's Note:**

> От автора 1: мне нравится Хельмеппо. Правда, я уже не помню – почему, а перечитывая написанное, ещё и не уверена, на самом ли деле это так. Хм, ну, у него просто карма такая. Бедняга.
> 
> От автора 2: это джен. И юмор. Возможно. Должен быть. Никто не умер. Ещё это AU в каноне, таймлайн – после "Войны Белоуса", но до "Нового Мира". Бедняга Хельмеппо, я уже упоминала?
> 
> От автора 3: Вообще, я хотела снова написать "бедняга Хельмеппо", третий раз, так сказать, контрольный. Но лучше скажу, что вычитано слабо, и если вы заметите ошибки, сообщите о них, пожалуйста.

Пират был наглый неимоверно и совершенно необоснованно, по мнению Хельмеппо. С другой стороны, новичка-капитана, едва преодолевшего Рэд Лайн и ошалевшего от гордости по такому поводу, было почти жалко. Сам-то Морган-младший, варившийся в адском котле Гранд Лайн больше года, с первого взгляда мог определить, на кого стоит направить пушки, а от кого лучше сматываться на всех парусах. Морской Дозор никогда не отступает? Ха! Трижды ха-ха. Если противник заведомо превосходит тебя по силам, так что, нужно нарваться на драку и, в лучшем случае, – умереть красиво? В худшем ведь прихлопнут как таракана, и поминай как звали. Если останется, кому поминать, конечно.

Паршивое настроение Хельмеппо и не думал скрывать, стуча каблуками и хлопая дверьми в каюты гораздо громче, чем нужно. Даже не испытывая желания обернуться и увидеть, возымела ли эта демонстрация на Коби хоть какой-нибудь эффект.

Коби, к примеру, был отличным примером того, каким нормальный дозорный быть не должен: после Маринфорда – и трибунала, на котором им погрозили пальцем и отправили на неделю в карцер обдумать поведение и сделать правильные выводы (в чем не чувствовалась, а просто таки к земле пригибала своим незримым присутствием кое-чья рука, и Хельмеппо до сих пор не знал, чем он сможет отплатить за это вице-Адмиралу... о, черт, бывшему вице-Адмиралу, что ж так тяжело привыкнуть), – в этой круглой башке словно нарисовался этакий переключатель. Враг на горизонте? Щёлк. В бой, не жалея себя, мы обязаны восстановить справедливость, мы справимся, но, но, ещё раз повторяю, не убивать, если есть возможность! Победа? Щёлк. Мир, щастье, вы больше не посмеете причинять вред мирному населению, и вы видели, да, да, да, Луффи-сан?

Вот только переключателю этому плевать было на силу противника, с первым же щелчком у Коби отключало к чертям заодно и инстинкт самосохранения и... приходилось порой хватать коротышку за шиворот, чтобы не тот не... зарывался, как это вежливо сформулировал однажды Хельмеппо, и с тех пор этой формулировкой и пользовался. С того же ведь и вплавь к врагу пуститься станется. Со скрипом, но ему раз за разом удавалось пока убеждать приятеля погодить, отступить, хотя бы план сражения продумать, ну же, Коби, пожалуйста.

На почве чего, кстати, Морган-младший, так и не научившийся толком заводить друзей, нашёл общий язык с командой. Когда у лейтенанта начинали нехорошо блестеть глаза, – а даже юнгам становилось очевидно, что вот эта конкретная рыбёшка им сейчас не по зубам, – кто-нибудь из матросни мчался за сержантом; капитан Адзисай, обладавший поистине флегматичным нравом, был убеждённым фаталистом и в происходящее вмешиваться нужным не считал: будет бой – значит, так карта легла, не будет – поживём в здравии, и эй, там, раз уж сегодня в форме быть не обязательно, принесите ещё бутылку. Так что единственным предохранителем лёгкому безумию – чего уж скрывать – лейтенанта служил Хельмеппо. Его даже в драках начали прикрывать, и видит Бог, Хельмеппо вовсе не был против. А Коби хотелось отлупить порой. Не входит через голову – может с противоположной стороны охотнее полезет? Так не удержится ведь, сорвётся, всерьёз напинает паршивцу за все свои убитые нервы и седые волосы (на этом месте Хельмеппо обычно прерывал свои размышления, хватался в панике за идеально-золотую шевелюру, облегчённо вздыхал – оборот, просто словесный оборот, но тьфу-тьфу-тьфу чтоб не сглазить, – и шёл тренироваться. Ноги размять, кукри проветрить, на подчинённых поорать.)

С придурковатостью своего лучшего друга он давно смирился. Ну, не повезло в жизни, бывает. Могло же быть хуже значительно. Зато волосы скоро до поясницы дорастут, на последнем острове перехватил почти даром отличнейшие ботинки, а на ужин сегодня обещается сырная запеканка, он слышал, как повара планировали меню, а зарплата сержанта в четыре раза больше чем у рядового, и за тот приснопамятный сарай он рассчитается всего-то через четверть века, ещё и на стильные шмотки сумеет понемногу откладывать. Да, он был оптимистом.

Дерьмо!

Хельмеппо шарахнул очередной дверью так, что ту чуть из косяка не выломало.

Бесит, бесит, раздражает, гррр, чтоб ты сдох, Мугивара.

Неудачная неделя. Три головы подряд с наградой свыше двухсот миллионов, и не новички, матерые пираты с Гранд Лайн, таким одинокий патрульный корабль Дозора на один укус, да что там, больно много чести, подчинённых отправят разобраться, сами даже беспокоиться не будут.

Убийцы. На третий раз Коби чуть огнём плеваться не начал, когда Хельмеппо его пригрозился в трюм с лестницы спустить да там и запереть. За саботаж. Но отступил.

И храни Бог Вегапанка, оборудовавшего корабли двигателями, они умчались навстречу ветру, сумели оторваться, лишь благодаря этому живы.

Коби после от него по всему кораблю прятался, смотрел волком. На подвернувшегося новичка ринулся, даже слушать Хельмеппо не став. А совсем уже после – после драки, после победного клича, после обязательного рассеянного взгляда за горизонт «видели, Луффи-сан? Ещё шаг, я ещё на шаг к вам ближе!» – когда Хельмеппо бросил привычное, ритуальное почти, послебитвенное «ну и зачем снова на рожон полез, придурок?», плавно убирая кукри в ножны, любуясь солнечными бликами на лезвиях, Коби... Коби обернулся через плечо и рявкнул...

«Так ведь не все могут за чужими спинами отсидеться, нужно же и сражаться кому-то. Хельмеппо-сан».

Под ладонью Хельмеппо треснула дверная ручка. И, жалобно заскрипев, повисла на паре тоненьких щепок.

Коби бледнеть начал даже раньше, чем до него дошло, что он, собственно, сказал. На палубе повисла тишина. Не оглушительная, не звенящая, впрочем, и не тишина вовсе – скрипели канаты, хлопнуло на ветру полотнище флага, плескали о борт невысокие волны, доносились с их корабля смех и невнятные выкрики.

«Благодарю за ценный урок. Лейтенант».

Хельмеппо отвернулся тогда и сообщил, что проверит корабль, на случай, если кто из пиратов решит затаиться.

Решит «отсидеться».

Хельмеппо пнул дверной косяк, закономерно ушиб ногу и зарычал. Огляделся. Судя по обстановке, он добрался до капитанской каюты. И ничегошеньки интересного тут не было. Письменный стол с парой книг, обгрызенной бараньей ногой на блюде, вазой с фруктами и почему-то узорно вышитой подушкой на потёртой столешнице, основательное кресло – у Гарпа точь в точь такое стояло, книжный шкаф – о, и череп как элемент интерьера, судя по отполированный макушке и приличному количеству пыли на полках рядом, в руки его брали значительно чаще, чем те же книги, например, – неубранная кровать, карта на стене и здоровенный открытый сундук посреди комнаты. Пустой, как с неудовольствием отметил Хельмеппо глянув внутрь.

Возвращаться на палубу не хотелось совершенно.

«Долбанные пираты, чтоб им до плахи икалось».

Хельмеппо без интереса порылся в столе, перебрал несколько книг в шкафу и запустил руку вазу. Фрукты оказались горстью ягод на ветке подозрительного лилового цвета, но не будет же, этот капитан держать у себя что-то несъедобное? В выданной на руки Хельмеппо – что капитану Адзисаю, что Коби мелкие подробности были до лампочки, с чем даже в Штабе смирились уже; как и с тем, впрочем, что Морган-младший словно в компенсацию старался перед каждым выходом в море выцарапать себе всё, что только можно об известных пиратах, – так вот, в выданной характеристике этот конкретный пират значился как общеизвестный гурман. Так хоть что-нибудь он с него стрясёт, с заразы, пусть не рассчитывает в трюме на изысканные блюда. Стоит, кстати, парням сказать, пусть по кладовым на корабле внимательнее поищут, наверняка найдут вкусняшку-другую, а то Хельмеппо мутит уже от бесконечной однообразной ухи…

То, что жуёт он нечто, судя по вкусу, сгнившее не три и даже не пять дней назад, Хельмеппо осознал не сразу, а после было уже поздно.

«Нахрен-нахрен такое гурманство! Сжечь все найденные «вкусняшки», и, вообще, нахрен отсюда! Несчастливый корабль, чтоб его!»

На палубе вовсю светило солнце. Раненых уже переправили в лазарет, команда в приподнятом настроении, после победы-то, перебрасываясь шуточками, готовилась перетаскивать на корабль всё, что не прибито и пригодится, и нигде не было видно Коби. При появлении Хельмеппо, правда, голоса стихли, но он всё ещё никак не мог отплеваться от мерзостного вкуса и внимания на это не обратил. Ни на что не мог обратить, в общем-то, кроме того, что творилось у него во рту.

– Лейтенант где? – еле заставил себя выдавить.

– Вы разминулись, он за Вами пошёл, сержант! – перекошенная морда лица начальства рядовых не вдохновляла совершенно.

– А-а, ну когда вылезет, передайте, что я ушёл рапорт писать, а здесь он пусть сам заканчивает.

Это было не по правилам, но Хельмеппо не сомневался, что спустивший пар коротышка прямо сейчас бегает по кораблю, мысленно причитая и долбясь лбом о не менее мысленную стенку. За исключением того времени, когда длительное пребывание в подвешенном состоянии превращало Коби в охочего до драк-подвигов маньяка, он оставался тем же не слишком уверенным в себе парнем, который пересёк Калм Белт под флагом вице-адмирала Гарпа два года назад, на подначки Хельмеппо вёлся свято, и доводить коротышку – в тихой его ипостаси, конечно же, – было одно удовольствие. Ну, может, неуверенности чуток убавилось.

Мстить Морган-младший умел и любил, о чем Коби был осведомлён великолепно, и теперь, чтобы хоть чуточку его задобрить, что угодно сделает, закрывая глаза на не слишком крупные нарушения правил. С одной стороны, они помирятся, наконец, да и к тому же на Коби можно будет скинуть кучу нелюбимых Хельмеппо обязанностей, и тот даже пикнуть не посмеет. С другой... С другой стороны, даже Коби не стоило называть его трусом. Хельмеппо поморщился, обернулся через плечо, но нет, коротышки на палубе всё ещё видно не было.

Чего только в запале не скажешь, это верно, но вдруг тот и впрямь считает, что Хельмеппо... отсиживается? Обидно было до жути, да и злость, перебитая было премерзким перекусом, снова начала подниматься.

***

– ...словом, замечательно, капитан!

Адзисай зевнул, покивал одобрительно.

– Молодец, юноша.

Ему вообще все подчинённые были «юношами», мог себе позволить в силу преклонного возраста. Имена он не запоминал принципиально, и Хельмеппо про себя в пылу злости обзывал его старым маразматиком и склеротиком. Никогда вслух, каким бы ни был, Адзисай оставался его капитаном, да и мало ли что – Гарп выдрессировал их на непрерывное бдение. Насчёт «них», кстати. Сзади стукнули чётко по Уставу знакомые каблуки, и Хельмеппо задавил в себе желание обернуться. Он оскорблён и обижен, и точка.

– Разрешите обратиться, капитан!

– Кхм-хм, да, конечно, – снова покивал Адзисай и Хельмеппо подумал, что тому, в общем-то, совершенно нет дела до их рапортов. Корабль на плову, жертв нет, пират скоро будет потоплен, так что ж его всё теребят и теребят, не дают вернуться в царство Морфея. 

– Я могу идти, капитан?

– Идите-идите, юноша. И организуйте там, на кухне, пусть постараются, порадуют парней, хорошо поработали... – взгляд Адзисая затуманился, и эта фраза была у него своеобразной точкой в любом разговоре. Коби теперь мог рассказать хоть о том, что в трюме пирата нашёлся розовый крылатый бегемот, испражняющийся исключительно бананами, Адзисай бы его выслушал, конечно, да не услышал. Ещё одна причина, по которой Хельмеппо, когда был в неладах с Коби, старался первым отчитаться и как можно полнее, запоминал капитан только его. Пакость мелкая, а на сердце веселее становилось.

На камбузе царило оживление, в трюмах пирата таки нашлась разнообразная и необычная снедь, старший кок громогласно планировал меню на ужин, и поварята шустро носились взад-вперёд, вооружённые кастрюлями, сковородками и тарелками. Хельмеппо с опаской покосился на ящики, передал приказ капитана, узнал, что он лентяй и бездельник, и пусть не мешается под ногами, сами, мол, не дураки, шли бы вы уже, сержант, в самом-то деле, и был изгнан из кухни полотенцем.

А под дверью его ждал Коби, и... И ничего такого не было, что Хельмеппо ожидал. Ни виноватой рожи, ни пятен румянца на щёках, ни судорожно стиснутых пальцев. Кажется, извиняться Коби и не думал.

– Могу вам чем-нибудь помочь, – мрачно спросил Хельмеппо, – лейтенант, сэр?

Будучи в хорошем настроении Хельмеппо обхватывал Коби за плечи, ерошил волосы, пихал несильно под ребра и звал другом. В плохом – огрызался на любое против шерсти ему сказанное слово, громогласно удивлялся, какого черта держится с ним рядом, фыркал пренебрежительно и вообще становился редкостной скотиной.

Когда он был в бешенстве – или как сейчас, желал донести до приятеля всю глубину своей обиды, Хельмеппо вспоминал, что Коби выше его по званию. И становился убойно вежливым и официальным. Для Коби это поперёк горла было, Хельмеппо, правда, так и не понял, почему. Но тот прямо бледнел весь и становился самым несчастным человеком на Гранд Лайн.

Не сегодня.

Поднявшееся было настроение Хельмеппо ухнуло вниз со скоростью ядра, пущенного гарповой рукой.

***

Проснулся Хельмеппо среди ночи от старого кошмара про отца, который не снился ему уже... да целую вечность, пожалуй.

Коби в каюте не было, Хельмеппо и не рассчитывал. За прошедшие пару суток ни он, ни коротышка не сделали ни одной попытки примирения. Коби проходил мимо него, задрав нос, ну а Хельмеппо... он, ко всем чертям, поступил правильно, и Коби к упомянутым чертям катиться мог со своим недовольством! Или же на ночное дежурство, как тот, собственно, и сделал.

Хельмеппо вытер пот со лба дрожащей рукой. Ну, попытался.

Его рука…

Его рука, красивая, со всякими там выпуклыми бицепсами-трицепсами (недаром же он столько тренировался), широкой ладонью, покрытой не сходящими уже мозолями (недаром же он столько тренировался), аккуратно подпиленными ногтями (недаром же он столько тренировался, блин, аккуратно ногти подпиливать, и вообще, хрена ли все женщины изначально со способностью к этому рождаются?!), его рука…

Она, вроде как, ну…

Растекалась чёрной жижей по кровати, капала на пол и на полу этом уже собралась в маленькую лужицу.

Его рука.

Без его ведома.

На изданный им пронзительный вопль Коби вломился в каюту через целые полминуты, за которые Хельмеппо ухитрился превратиться в это неведомое невесть что целиком, протечь сквозь матрас и в приступе паники напрочь уделать кляксами всю каюту, с пола до потолка, не забыв окна и мебель.

На подёргивающуюся посреди каюты огромную чёрную лужу, периодически выпускающую тонкие черные же струйки, Коби отреагировал полным недоумения боевым кличем и приправленным Волей ударом в самый её центр. Будь у Хельмеппо глаза, они бы наверняка от боли на лоб вылезли, а так он всего лишь разбрызгался во все стороны, лишь на мгновение приняв прежнюю форму в месте удара. Лицо Коби перекосилось, глаза вспыхнули мрачным огнём, тем самым, что видели перед поражением пираты-неудачники, и удары посыпались словно из пулемёта. Проклиная Мугивару – просто по ассоциации – Хельмеппо, сам не зная как, едва успевал расплёскиваться в тех местах, куда с бешеной скоростью опускались почерневшие кулаки.

Само собой, долго деревянный пол такого издевательства не выдержал. Само собой, аккурат под каютой младших офицеров располагалась капитанская каюта, и что у них за корабль такой несуразный?

Впрочем, долго размышлять над устройством корабля и дурацкими предпочтениями капитана Адзисая Хельмеппо себе позволить не мог. Он плюхнулся сквозь проломленный потолок, зацепился за держащуюся на паре винтов массивную люстру и повис на ней длинной такой вязкой чёрной соплей.

– Капитан! Это!.. эта!.. Эта штука! Хельмеппо-сана! Она его сожрала!

А? Погодите-ка…

Решив, что достаточно обрисовал капитану положение дел, Коби ласточкой ринулся вниз продолжить бой. Адзисай, не до конца ещё проснувшийся, в ночной рубашке и колпаке, ухватил Коби за воротник как бы совершенно случайно, не прилагая к этому никаких усилий. 

– Ну-ка, не горячитесь, юноша.

В такие моменты Хельмеппо разом вспоминал о его ранге и мысленно хвалил себя за благоразумие, не позволяющее «маразматику и склеротику» вылетать изо рта. Облегчённо покачиваясь на люстре и капая на ковёр, Морган-младший невозмутимо – хватит с него на сегодня потрясений – наблюдал за тем, как Коби отчаянно и безуспешно пытается вывернуться из капитанского захвата. Пинать Адзисая Коби, конечно же, не позволял Устав, но и бросать друга на переваривание какой-то загадочной твари было тому не по силам.

– Кхм-хм, юноши! – задумчиво сказал Адзисай, зевнул, прикрыв рот свободной рукой, и поднял голову к дыре в потолке. Столпившиеся у её краёв члены команды негромко загудели в ответ. – А принесите, кто-нибудь, ведро воды. – Почесал в затылке и уточнил. – Морской.

Коби настороженно заморгал, но попыток освободиться не прекратил.

***

Следующие несколько дней выдались тяжёлыми для всех на корабле. Включая сам корабль. Хельмеппо ухитрился высосать тексты десятка книжек, изображения со всех розыскных листовок, форменные узоры с одежды половины команды, символ Морского Дозора с парусов и пятна с обшивки – ну и радикально поменять дизайн стен во всех практически каютах и расцветку одежды второй половины команды. К концу недели от него разбегались как от прокажённого все, начиная с последнего юнги и заканчивая Коби. Что было довольно-таки обидно, уж к концу-то недели Хельмеппо практически полностью контролировал свой Фрукт. А тот последний случай с ящиками в трюме вообще произошёл без свидетелей, и он все надписи-подписи на место вернул! Наверное.

Впрочем, коротышка, скорее всего, избегал его не из-за способностей Дьявольского Фрукта. Коби да капитан Адзисай оказались в числе редких счастливчиков, до которых Хельмеппо не дотянулся, не то, чтобы он целенаправленно пытался. Той ночью, убедившись, что приятель в безопасности, Коби вспыхнул и вылетел за дверь, оставив мокрого и несчастного Хельмеппо под любопытные шепотки толпы объясняться с Адзисаем. И даже проведать не явился, когда Хельмеппо уже под утро частично дошёл, частично дотёк в их каюту. И на следующий день всё так же делал вид, что того не существует. Хотя от непроизвольно самообразовывающихся то тут, то там чернильных луж отпрыгивал довольно резво.

А Хельмеппо, тем временем, всё глубже впадал в депрессию, мало ему было Коби с его заскоками, так теперь и на подчинённых пар не спустишь – как на них поорёшь, если куда бы он не пошёл, там только сквозняки посвистывают, – и освобождение от долгов отодвинулось едва ли не дальше, чем было на начало службы, ещё и способности эти… Куда их в бою приложить Хельмеппо так и не придумал. Не в глаза же противнику чернилами брызгать, в самом-то деле.

***

«Да можно и в глаза, если уж совсем припрёт!» – металось в голове уже на следующий день, пока сам он волчком крутился, отбиваясь от наседавших на него Пиратов Кисти. Сейчас он готов был весь свой долг поставить на то, что Дьявольские Фрукты являются происками дьявола во плоти и неудачи притягивают только так. Один Мугивара чего стоит!

«Это, нахрен, символично, – завидя флаг со скрещенными кистями, пошутил кто-то из рядовых, нервно сжимая рукоять сабли. – Рыбак рыбака».

С предплечья шутника сошла татуировка, а форма засияла белизной, но легче Хельмеппо не стало. Кейсаи Быстрая Кисть был одним из тех самых двухсотмилионников, которых Морган-младший избегал как огня, и надо же Хельмеппо было протечь сквозь щели в палубе именно в тот момент, когда Коби углядел на горизонте этого урода! И даже если как минимум половину награды Мировое правительство назначило лишь за то, насколько достоверно и с какой скоростью Кейсаи ухитрялся вырисовывать белли – остальным фальшивомонетчикам и не снилось... Хельмеппо этот факт особо не утешал, ему и оставшихся ста миллионов за глаза хватит.

Он даже почти приготовился к стратегическому разбрызгиванию себя во все стороны… как бы стрёмно это не звучало… но – но тут же выяснил, что именно в эпицентре драки способности Фрукта ему отказали. «Хуже быть не может», – успел истерически похихикать его внутренний голос, как жизнь сразу же доказала – может, да ещё как!

– Прекратить! – звучно разнеслось над палубой.

Замерев вне досягаемости вражеских клинков, Хельмеппо скосил глаза в ту сторону, куда в процессе драки переместился капитан Адзисай, и отчаянно захотел побиться головой о ближайшую вертикальную поверхность. На полубаке в полной величия позе возвышался сам Быстрая Кисть, благоразумно не вступавший в бой, а аккурат под ним, на палубе, в клетке замысловатой конструкции сидели Адзисай и Коби. Ну, то есть – Адзисай сидел, удобно расположившись на парочке сваленных друг на друга пиратав, уже достал трубку и хлопал себя по бокам, разыскивая спички, а Коби, побелевший от ярости, тряс узорно выточенные и, судя по всему, чертовски крепкие прутья.

– Ваши мерзкие, недостойные, никуда не годные, белли не стоящие, жалкие, бесталанные, паршивые командиры в моих руках! – провозгласил Кейсаи, сменив позу на ещё более величественную. – Сдавайтесь, и тогда я, будучи человеком искусства, прекрасным художником, слава которого затмевает грандиозность морского заката, бесподобность северного сияния, прелесть цветущей сакуры, монументальность Обратной горы, роскошь звёздного неба, красоту Принцессы русалок, нежность дикой розы, ценность золота, легендарность Ван Писа, утончённость элегантности, боль безответной любви!..

– Где старпом? – шёпотом спросил один из противников Хельмеппо, ткнув другого локтём. – Капитана понесло.

– Животом мается, - так же шёпотом ответил тот, страдальчески хмуря брови. – Что делать-то, блин?

Хельмеппо перевёл было дух, но за Кейсаи неожиданно возник здоровенный детина, на голову того выше и вдвое шире в плечах. Встал рядом с энергично жестикулирующим капитаном, поскрёб ногтями штанину и гулко пробасил:

– Кэпт’н, давайте их убьём.

Перебитый на «незаметности Сайфер Пол» Кейсаи возмущённо замахал руками и взвизгнул:

– Варвар! Грубый, неотёсанный, безжалостный, некультурный, отсталый!..

Старпом Пиратов Кисти, а, если судить по облегчённому вздоху всей команды при его появлении, это был именно он, поковырял в ухе и сообщил:

– Короче, я убивать.

– Стоп! – заорал Кейсаи. – Мы же договорились на семи эпитетах! Семи, ты, скотина! Я всего пять успел!

Не обращая на капитана внимания, старпом прыгнул вниз, выхватывая огромный тесак из-за спины, замахнулся над ближайшим дозорным и…

Хельмеппо не понял, что случилось. Просто расстояние между ним и Коби будто исчезло, и он в мельчайших подробностях увидел посеревшие губы, распахнутые в ужасе глаза и до белизны стиснутые пальцы.

Тренированные ноги бросили его вперёд – и-и, запнувшись о невесть зачем лежащую здесь бочку, приземлился он вовсе не туда, куда стремился – не рядом со старпомом Пиратов Кисти, – а всего в паре метров от своего начального положения. А потом палуба под его ногами неожиданно поменяла цвет. Точно так же, как все пираты и дозорные поблизости, кусок паруса, мачты и ещё до хрена всяких разбросанных тут и там мелочей.

Проклиная бочку, себя и свою «удачливость», Мугивару – по привычке, Хельмеппо вскинул голову, приготовившись к тому, что одного из парней они потеряли и… и что-то было не так.

Старпом, застывший с занесённым тесаком, с отвисшей челюстью пялился куда-то ему за спину. И все пираты рядом с ним. И все дозорные. И Кейсаи Быстрая Кисть. И Коби в своей клетке. И капитан Адзисай, что выходило совсем уж за рамки нормальности. И пираты, на которых Адзисай сидел. И даже грёбанная носовая фигура пиратского галеона развернула свою деревянную башку, украшенную деревянной же короной, и таращилась Хельмеппо за спину!

Интуиция запретила Хельмеппо оборачиваться, а в таких случаях он как-то привык своей интуиции доверять. Поэтому он просто доскакал до старпома Пиратов Кисти, что вышло легко и совершенно неспортивно, и врезал ему по затылку рукоятью ножа. Пират закатил глаза и рухнул на палубу, а его команда даже не обратила внимания. Хельмеппо почесал в затылке, пожал плечами и запрыгнул на полубак, рядом с Кейсаи. Собирался уже повторить трюк со старпомом, но Быстрая Кисть вдруг перевёл на него осмысленный взгляд.

«Вот и всё». Хельмеппо приготовился умирать, но на всякий случай покрепче сжал кукри.

– Господин мастер! – выдохнул Кейсаи. – Принимаете ли вы учеников?

...Что?

– Лишь сейчас я осознал, насколько ничтожно было моё искусство! По сравнению с размахом вашей мысли, её смелостью, экстравагантностью, причудливостью, сумасбродством!..

Команда Пиратов Кисти поддержала капитана нестройным восхищённым гулом.

«Не оборачивайся!» – вопил хельмеппов инстинкт самосохранения.

«Ты сейчас умрёшь, если не обернёшься!» – вопило его любопытство, пробивая инстинкту самосохранения в челюсть.

Ну, он и обернулся.

***

К слову, если сделать небольшое лирическое отступление и вернуться на несколько дней назад, в каюту капитана Адзисая – всё ещё с дырой в потолке, но с уже обсохнувшим Хельмеппо, пытающимся подняться на стремящиеся растечься лужицей ноги, – мы бы заметили под одной из его ног-лужиц небольшую книжку в простой обложке. Если бы мы вернулись в эту же каюту днём спустя, то нашли бы там очень расстроенного капитана Адзисая, перелистывающего девственно чистые листы той самой книжки, вслух сокрушающегося о том, что в наше время мастеров сюнги* с такой затейливой фантазией уже не сыщешь, и размышляющего, стоит ли порча любимого сборника того, чтобы подняться из кресла и самолично наказать виновника. Если мы погодим ещё пару часов, то найдём Хельмеппо, оставшегося в блаженном неведении благодаря отходчивости и, в гораздо большей степени, лени капитана. Разве, быть может, слегка удивлённого тем размахом, какой неожиданно приняли его ночные фантазии.

А если мы вернёмся совсем-совсем назад – на несколько лет, в морской город Шеллз-таун, то застанем там Фестиваль фейерверков и пятилетнего мальчишку с разрисованным лисьей маской лицом.

– Мам! – с восторгом кричит мальчишка, подбегая к светловолосой женщине. – Клёво как, смотри! Вырасту, хочу так же рисовать!

– Только отцу не говори, – вздыхает женщина.

Ну, и хватит, пожалуй.

***

Хельмеппо остановившимся взглядом смотрел на локоть одного из пиратов, или нет, все-таки член одного из персонажей эпичного по своему объёму, содержанию и количеству участников полотна, или все-таки локоть, или нет, как не посмотри – член же, но вообще, чисто технически, локоть, но как локоть, если член, и вот же, рядом с локтём, пышная очень грудь, но постойте-ка, это же просто бочка, хотя тут и соски присутствуют, и вообще, но скорее все-таки бочка, но рядом с ней же! – ведь под каким углом не посмотри, но не мачта же рядом с ней...

– Выпустите из клетки моего капитана, – неживым голосом приказал Хельмеппо.

– Как будет угодно, господину мастеру! – с обожанием в голосе проговорил Кейсаи, дёргая за рычаг рядом с собой. – Быть может, господин мастер желает кофе для вдохновения? У нас есть бесподобный, наиароматнейший, самого тонкого помола…

Хельмеппо проследил, как распахиваются стены клетки и Адзисай с Коби оказываются на свободе, и со спокойной совестью рухнул в обморок.

***

– Кхм-хм, юноша.

Хельмеппо, с головой забившийся под одеяло, для верности ещё и подушкой накрылся, но голос Адзисая слышать продолжал все равно.

– Вы, признаться, крайне ловко вышли из ситуации. Даже сам я был в некотором затруднении и не очень хорошо представлял, как из того тупикового положения выбираться. А благодаря вам у нас и вовсе потерь нет. Ценю-ценю.

«Чтоб ты провалился, старый извращенец, – уныло подумал Хельмеппо, прижимая подушку сильнее. – Это ты во всем виноват!»

– Кхм-хм. И все же, юноша, знаете ли, в наше время молодые горячие головы всё гонятся за количеством, что окупается так желанными ими деньгами, и совершенно перестали обращать внимания на качество.

«К Морским Королям, тебя, козёл, будет тебе там и качество, и количество!»

– Если вы не возражаете, я бы хотел указать на тот приятственный факт, что искусство старых мастеров уже сослужило нам верную службу, и очень даже эффективно и эффектно…

– Гоните сюда уже свой сборник разврата! – заорал Хельмеппо, откидывая одеяло. – Как будто я хочу, чтобы эта хрень осталась в моей голове!

***

За довольно мурлычущим себе под нос капитаном закрылась дверь, и Хельмеппо, обессиленный, опустился на постель. Все было напрочь плохо, хуже некуда, и слухи, что о нём гулять пойдут, вообразить страшно.

Морган-младший вцепился пальцами в волосы и начал раскачиваться вперёд-назад. Куда там стародавнему кошмару про отца, про направленные на них ружья, про Коби – Коби, оставшегося на берегу и равнодушно смотрящему им вслед, пока лодка отплывает всё дальше и дальше… Всё познаётся в сравнении, и на этот раз никакого Гарпа, чтобы болтливые рты заткнуть.

На опустившегося перед ним на корточки Коби он внимания не обращал с минуту, наверное.

– Да Хельмеппо-сан! Ну же!

Хельмеппо сперва шарахнулся назад от неожиданности, а потом пихнул приятеля в плечо.

– Не пугай меня так, придурок! – и только тут вспомнил, что они в ссоре.

– Извини, – согласно кивнул Коби. И тут же, без перехода, добавил. – И за то, что я тебе наговорил, прости, пожалуйста. Я был неправ.

– Ч-чего? – Хельмеппо поразмыслил и снова захотел побиться головой о стену. И обратно под одеяло. И чтоб подушку сверху, и дверь в каюту запереть, и остаться так до конца своих дней. – Слушай, не знаю, что ты там себе навоображал, но иди-ка к черту! Или к капитану, чтоб его, если тебя вся эта… это… эта хрень так... настолько впечатлила!

– Ну, допустим, впечатлила, – зарозовел Коби. – Но я, вообще-то, про другое. Про то, что ты сделал, до, – запнулся, покраснел ещё сильнее, – до того, что сделал потом.

Хельмеппо почесал голову и предположил:

– Э-э-э, дрался? Так что в этом такого?

Коби смотрел на него со смущением, толикой вины, любопытством и чуточкой восхищения.

– Ну да, верно. Ты всегда так делаешь, так что ничего особенного.

– Это ты меня сейчас оскорбил, что ли?

– Вовсе нет, Хельмеппо-сан! Честное слово!

Разбираться с тем, что творилось у Коби в голове, Хельмеппо хотелось меньше всего. Помирились – одной проблемой меньше. Позже за свои испорченные нервы отыграется, если будет время и возможность. Всё, что его занимало в данный момент…

– Я собираюсь уйти из Дозора, отрастить бороду и покраситься.

Коби аж закашлялся.

– Че-го?!

– Ну, то есть, не прямо сейчас, конечно, после ближайшей зарплаты. Сбегу с корабля, поселюсь где-нибудь в глуши, построю домик, заведу себе корову… Может быть, даже начну носить маску.

– Хельмеппо-сан!

– Что? А что бы ты на моем месте сделал?

– Умер бы, наверное.

– Ну, спасибо, блин, за поддержку!

– Да ладно тебе, Хельмеппо-сан. Все образуется. Само рассосётся. Поболтают и забудут… наверное.

– К чертям твои «наверное»! Всё, я решил, я сваливаю!

***

Естественно, никуда Хельмеппо не свалил. И ничего само не рассосалось. Только это уже другая история.

**Author's Note:**

> (*) Сюнга - эротические гравюры укиё-э, широко распространенные в средневековой Японии периода Эдо. Сюнга воплощает эротическую фантазию автора в предельно абсурдной форме. (с) википедия


End file.
